Recreational projecting/launching devices are well-known in the art. Depending upon the target of interest, the projectile may be hollow or solid and launched at various velocities. Such devices typically include mechanisms for storing projectiles, automatically feeding the projectiles, and for launching the projectiles at various predetermined rates.
Such devices are used for various entertainment purposes including tennis, golf, baseball or the like. They can also be used for adding effect to theatre performances such as rock concert or the like. These devices provide a safe and reusable supply of projectiles for use in numerous games such as war games.
For instance U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,294 discloses a recreational projectile launching devices, and more particularly to an improved air cannon for launching large projectiles such as golf balls, paint balls, and the like.
Examples of recreational projectile launching devices include a T-Shirt Gattling Gun and the so called BallBlaster employed in sports venues by a company called FX In-Motion. The T-shirt gattling gun shoots cylinders which have T-shirts inside them towards the audience. Similarly the BallBlaster fires plastic balls into the air and then lofts them into the crowd. With the simple pull of one lever, one can have control over the amount of balls that is shot out.
One of the disadvantages of the products and devices mentioned is that when the cylinders or the plastic balls are shot towards the audience, the low light conditions reduce visibility, and the visual effects of the activity are less effective and dramatic.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have entertainment value, there remains a need for entertainment devices which produce more dramatic special effects.